The present invention relates to a screw fastening type electrical connector in which a connector composed of an outer housing and an inner housing accommodated in said outer housing is securely engaged with a mating connector.
In FIG. 8, the outside view of a screw connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open-to-Public No. 2-285906 is shown in perspective. FIG. 9 is a cross section of FIG. 8 taken along the line 9--9 and additionally showing the mating connector positioned to be engaged therewith.
A connector box body 45 is formed therethrough with a accommodation chamber 46, in which a female connector 48 having therein a plurality of terminals 47 is accommodated further therewithin. Said female connector includes a housing 49 having a nut 50 provided therein into which a bolt 56 of a mating male connector 51 shown in FIG. 9 is screwed to secure the connectors 48 and 51.
Said female connector housing 49 has opposite outer side walls provided with a pair of flexible lock arms 53 slanting downwardly. Said lock arms 53 are formed at respective ends thereof with abutments 55 to abut against shoulders 54 at lower portions of the chambers 46 of the connector box body 45. Said female connector 48 is secured within the accommodation chamber 46 of the connector box body by means of said pair of lock arms 53.
In the above conventional structure, however, excessive pressing of the female connector 48 against the mating male connector 54 causes the lock arms 53 to deform, allowing the connector 48 to tilt to such an extent that the bolt 56 and the nut 50 can fail to be screwed properly.